naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Commission Zero
Commission Zero is a short action-packed anecdote written by MaximizedNOVA. The story follows two coming-of-age mercenaries who were both paired for the same Commission: Dyran, a light-hearted Bel'Tan , and Mysk, a determined Fire Emer. The setting is Kosh, Hongha , a fictional settlement that facilitates trade between Rishdel , Hongha , and Deldra. Commission Zero is split into five separate chapters, spanning nearly 13,000 words. The purpose of Commission Zero is to understand how Commissions work in The Protectorate, as well as insight into the lives under the economic system of Deldra. Links: * Deldran Anecdote: Commission Zero - Chapter 1 * Deldran Anecdote: Commission Zero - Chapter 2 * Deldran Anecdote: Commission Zero - Chapter 3 * Deldran Anecdote: Commission Zero - Chapter 4 * Deldran Anecdote: Commission Zero - Chapter 5 'Summary' 'Plot' In Autumn 2400 A.R. Reka, A large pack of Kaqube raided Kosh, Hongha. During the raid, a KID messenger was sent to go get help from The Protectorate. The Protectorate assigned the Commission as a Tier C Commission, allowing R-3 members Dyran and Mysk to accept the Commission. They arrived at Kosh in the following morning, amidst the destruction the Kaqube have caused. The mercenaries met with Chief Pulimm, the leader of the settlement Kosh. They also met with renowned explorer M'rafiq Asalani who happens to be passing by Kosh after the attack; he agrees to aid the investigation. During the investigation, the mercenaries found that Kaqube made the forests their territory. The forest is a secret alternative trading route that caravans can take to hide themselves while they travel. Chief Pulimm asks the mercenaries to intercept the traders using the route in the morning and protect them from Kaqube. Mysk eliminated the Alpha. After the traders were protected, the Commission seemed to be over, instead, the Kaqube attacked in broad daylight. The true Alpha was revealed to be The Hermit, a Banbirru that migrated from the Land of Dread towards Hongha, bringing the Kaqube with him. The Hermit targeted the parcel that was protected during the morning. The mercenaries defeated The Hermit, forcing all Kaqube in the area to flee. The Commission was complete. Dyran and Mysk went back to their home in Deldra, sharing their success with their family. Meanwhile, Asalani continued to travel towards Ruhat, with the parcel that The Hermit targeted in hand. 'Characters' 'Dyran' Dyran is a Bel'Tan male who is a R-3 mercenary in The Protectorate. He wields an iron sword as a present from his father, Byre. His skill with the sword is very limited, as he's never had proper training. He looks up to his father as a role model, aiming to become a R-1 mercenary. During his childhood, his father would share with him stories of his days as a mercenary in The Protectorate. This encouraged Dyran to join the Protectorate and follow in the footsteps of his father. Dyran is out-going and enthusiastic, which often spreads positive energy to those around him. He quickly tries to make friends with Mysk, who is almost a complete polar opposite in terms of personality. Mysk Mysk is a Fire Emer male who is a R-3 mercenary in The Protectorate. He wields a parrying dagger in his left hand and a sabre in his right. His skill with combat comes from his experience out on the Hunting Grounds, which results in his ability to abuse animal instincts to give him the advantage. During his childhood, Mysk's family has always been in poverty. His father was ineligible to join The Protectorate as a mercenary because of his bad legs, forcing him to move about on a cane. Instead, his father decides to travel to Ruhat in order to become a scholar so that he could bring in some income to his family. This takes quite a while to become certified, so he left Mysk, his little sister Nyla, and his mother to fend for themselves until he returns. A few months afterwards, his mother fell ill and had to be bedridden. Whatever funds were left were going towards his mother, leaving them very little food to eat. Mysk decided to go out into the Hunting Grounds and kill some animals for food, unable to sell them to the markets for him being a child. Summer 2200 A.R., Mysk got into an incident with hunters on the Hunting Grounds, in which traumatized him. Rather than continue with the Hunting Grounds, he decided to join The Protectorate in the absence of his father to bring income home. Mysk is reserved and cyncial, which often makes him unapproachable for others around him. Despite this, Dyran's positivity makes Mysk able to open up more to Dyran, sharing his fears and doubts. 'The Hermit' The Hermit is the title given to a Banbirru male who originated from The Land of Dread. He wields a knife, seemingly not as a weapon but for hunting. He appears to be left-handed due to how he uses his knife. Around his waist, he also has a whip that he can use whenever his knife is ineffective. Not much is known for the reason The Hermit was aiming to retrieve the parcel from Honghan trade. There seems to be a connection between The Hermit and M'rafiq Asalani, however, that seemed to have been lost with time. Category:Deldra Category:Hongha Category:Writings